The new Angelonia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Angelonia varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during April of 2009.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Angelonia angustifolia ‘AL-497’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary seedling variety referred to as Angelonia angustifolia ‘AL-671’. The new variety was discovered in October of 2010 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2009 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in October of 2010 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.